


Stay Strong Little One...

by Cardinal25



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Gen, Omorashi, Scat, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Herb was a very happy cookie. The lover of diapers and plants he was was living a normal life in his humble home. However, one day, a single cookie came to his home, rummaging through his garbage. She appeared savage at first, but was the complete opposite.





	Stay Strong Little One...

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from DeviantArt.

Herb was a calm clear-headed individual. When he was young, he opened up his own flower shop, taking care of it, while also finding time to relax. He loves plants, but during that time a friend had told him to try out diapers. And boy did he love them. In fact, he embraced the baby lifestyle, but not too much. It made him happy, and that's what mattered. Being the environmentalist he is, he only uses cloth diapers, even making his own in many different sizes! However, on a Sunday in his humble house, a weird girl was rummaging through his trash. Herb, in the living room, sucking on a pacifier, heard this and went to investigate, taking his paci out. By now, the girl had wandered over to his windowsill and had taken something that had hanged there. Herb saw that the girl looked rough, dirty, and homeless it looked like. She was crawling on all fours as well, and she was doing it well.  
  
Then the girl spotted Herb. She hissed and snarled, backing away slowly, scared to see another living cookie. Herb tried to tame the girl by shushing and calming her down. He moved closer and closer to her slowly.  
  
"Shh shh... It's okay... I'm not here to hurt you..." Herb said in a soft and sincere voice.  
  
The snarling and hissing started to die down, and she stopped backing away. Herb was right in front of her, and he pet her softly.  
  
"There there..." He said comfortingly.  
  
The girl hid something behind her back.  
  
"What's that?" Herb asked softly.  
  
She revealed what she was holding. It was a cloth diaper that Herb had hanged on his windowsill. He looked at her with pity.  
  
"Aww, is that what you wanted all this time?" Herb asked.  
  
She nodded, blushing and looking down with a frown. Herb kneeled down to her height.  
  
"Well... these are one of mine sweetie... how about we get you one that I haven't used before and is your size. Huh? What do you think about that?" Herb inquired.  
  
There was a small smile on the girl's face. She nodded, putting a big smile on Herb's face. He picked her up and brought her into his home, up the stairs, and into his room. Herb pulled out a small diaper that he was going to give away to a friend, but not anymore. The girl smiled and reached for it with her tiny hands.   
  
"Not yet little one, it looks like you need a bath," Herb pointed out.  
  
The girl frowned, crossed her arms, and pouted.  
  
"Aww... don't be like that... I'll give you a toy if you take a bath~!"  
  
The tiny cookie looked away, trying to conceal her smile. She likes toys...  
  
"Is that a smile I see?" Herb asked.  
  
She looked at him fully, smiling. She nodded, holding her arms out to be picked up. Herb did so and began to bathe her. The water became dirty, which showed how rough this girl really was.  
  
"What's your name sweetie?" Herb asked, looking her in the eye.  
  
"T-T..." The girl stuttered out.  
  
Herb just smiled reassuringly.  
  
_"T-Tigew... Wiwy Cookie..."_ The girl now named as Tiger Lily Cookie said.  
  
"Tiger Lily huh? That's a nice name..." Herb complimented softly.  
  
Tiger Lily smiled. Herb eventually finished bathing her and held out the diaper.  
  
"You wanna wear this now?" Herb asked.  
  
She nodded. Herb changed her into the soft, comforting, cloth diaper.  
  
"Not very talkative type, huh?" Herb pointed out.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Where do you live, hon?" Herb asked with curiosity.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Do you live with anyone? Do you have a home?"   
  
Tiger Lily slowly shook her head, a frown on her face. Herb sighed but stayed positive.  
  
"So you lived by yourself all alone?"  
  
She nodded, a little proud of herself.  
  
"Do you wanna... stay with me?" Herb asked, willing to take care of her whatever it took.  
  
Tiger Lily had tears in her eyes. She nodded, bringing Herb into a hug. Herb hugged back, crying a bit himself.  
  
"You're a brave cookie... maybe even braver than Gingerbrave."  
  
The girl giggled a bit. Herb eventually broke away from the hug and held her out in front of him.  
  
"Remember Tiger Lily, remember this for the rest of your life..."  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
_"Stay strong little one..."_  
  
Tiger Lily understood, and smiled.  
  
"Alwight!" She said happily.  
  
Herb smiled.  
  
"Good!"  
  
He set the small cookie down. She started to walk on all fours down to Herb's living room, in which Herb followed. She jumped up on the couch, walked in circles a few times before laying down on the couch. Herb sat next to her, stroking her hair. Tiger Lily then saw Herb's pacifier on the table. She picked it up, inspecting it.  
  
"Wha dis?" She asked with curiosity.  
  
Herb blushed.  
  
"Oh its uh... mine..." He admitted, taking it out of her hands.  
  
Tiger Lily giggled a bit.  
  
"Yuu a babie..." She teased.  
  
Herb laughed as well, blushing a bit harder. He pat her head.  
  
"I'll get your own, sweetie," Herb said, heading upstairs.  
  
Tiger Lily had a feeling in her stomach. Without hesitating, she pushed her bowel muscles and the padded cloth diaper underneath her bottom ballooned out, accompanying a foul stench with it. She smiled and giggled, feeling the nice warm mess across her bottom. Shortly after, she had regretted it, thinking that Herb would punish her. It was too late for her to run now, as Herb was already coming back down the stairs.  
  
"Here it is,' Herb said, holding out the pacifier.  
  
Then, he smelt the air and smiled. He picked up the messy cookie.   
  
"Aww... you little rascal..." Herb chuckled, noogie'ing Tiger Lily's hair.  
  
She looked down.  
  
"Am I in twouble?" She asked innocently.  
  
Herb shook his head.  
  
"Of course not! Just a quick change, and you'll be alright," Herb reassured.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Herb asked, setting her down and holding out the pacifier.  
  
Tiger Lily extended out a shy hand to grab it. She looked at Herb, hesitant. Herb smiled back at her, putting his own pacifier in his mouth and suckling on it. She chuckled, putting the paci in her mouth. The shy cookie was now warmed up to Herb, bouncing up and down in her dirty diaper. Herb had quickly left to get a new bottle of warm baby milk. Tiger Lily tilted her head at the weird shape and look of the bottle.  
  
"Thirsty?" Herb asked.  
  
Tiger Lily smiled a bit.  
  
"Ya!" She said happily.  
  
Herb cradled the girl in her arms and started to feed her the bottle. She sucked out all of the milk within seconds. Herb hoisted her over her shoulder and patted her back. Tiger Lily burped loudly with a blush.  
  
"Sowwy..." She apologized.  
  
Herb pat her head.  
  
"It's okay little one..."  
  
The minutes that followed consisted of the two just talking, and watching TV. Tiger Lily eventually started squirming in the middle of a coversation. Herb smiled at her reassuringly, not minding if she went. Tiger Lily closed her eyes as the front of her diaper turned yellow. Herb chuckled.  
  
"Good job!"  
  
Herb changed her with powder into a fresh new cloth diaper. When she was off the changing table, she leapt forward and pulled Herb in a hug.  
  
"I wuv yuu Hewbie..." Tiger Lily said, her face buried in his chest.  
  
Herb smiled.  
  
"Love you too Tiger Lily..."  
  
\---  
  
"Are you really ready to make yourself independent, Tiger?" Herb asked, sitting on his living room couch.  
  
Tiger Lily hoisted her spear over her shoulder.  
  
"Of course, Herb. You've taken care of me all my life and... I wanna be something else," Tiger Lily replied.  
  
"You can be whoever you want, hon. You can live in the wild, live a normal life, whatever makes you happy," Herb said softly.  
  
"And besides," Herb added. "My flower shop will always be here if you need me."  
  
Tiger Lily smiled and hugged Herb close. Herb planted a kiss on her forehead.   
  
"Remember what I said the day I found you?" Herb asked.  
  
Tiger Lily paused, thinking.  
  
"Stay... strong little one?" Tiger Lily said, though unsure.  
  
"Right."  
  
Herb patted her on the head.  
  
"Stay strong out there, Tiger Lily."


End file.
